


Destructions Dream.

by Loverofyaoi22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birth, Confusion, Crystal Magic, F/F, Family, Friendship, HHWBB storyline inspired, Ink is an asshole i swear to Destiny and back, Lies, M/M, Magic, Memory Alteration, Mpreg, Multi, Multiverse keys, Naive Error, Protective Blueberry, Sanscest - Freeform, So many tags, Threesomes, Truth, Violence, Yaoi, Yuri, balance, cute baby Osiris, destiny changes, dont fuck with blue, ink a jealous brat, mother helping a fellow mother out, mutliverse, new challenges, people seeing th Error of their ways, scared Error
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: Error gives birth to a baby he didnt know he was carrying. The baby is Dream and Outers child as well as his own. Now he must learn to care for his newborn and keep the multiverse in balance but Ink isn’t making it easy. With the birth of the baby, his destiny is changed and she begins to give him a new destiny, a new future. Outer and Dream will find out about Osiris eventually and when that happens, will Error be ready for what might happen?





	1. Birth of a new destiny!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new ship i made. Blackhole Dream. I do hope you enjoy it. I love mpreg and Error so i did combine the two ideas with the Healing what has been broken storyline to a degree. Obviously HWHBB storyline, plot and characters belong to Harrish6 so full credit for inspiration goes to them.
> 
> I only own Empathy, Protection and little Osiris. I do hope you enjoy as today i haven’t been well and been very lethargic when writing this so if you dont mind I’m gonna have a nap. Later and have a good day!
> 
> Pairings:  
> Outer x Error x Dream  
> Red x Classic  
> Empathy x Protection  
> Nightmare x Cross  
> Killer x Blue  
> Dust x Horror
> 
> P.s; if you want a certain sans to blindly follow Ink -as in HWHBB it’s Dream and in this story that isn’t happening so we need to give ink an new blind lapdog- let me know ion the comments. Thank you!

Today a change was coming and Destiny knew this. She watched her child writhe in pain on the antivoid floor and whimpered. The multiverse crooned happily. The new change was about to begin!

Error screamed again as his stomach cramped violently with a very strong pain. It felt as if Ink was breaking his bones again or G was snapping his ribs but times 1000. It felt even worse than any beating out wound he had ever gone through and that was saying a lot considering Error had lived a long time and had been through a lot of unfair fights and beatings of inhuman and torturous nature.

It would come and go, come and go and it had been doing this for a good few hours now but as Error couldn’t tell the time in the antivoid -time had no meaning there after-all- he didn’t know how long this had been going on for.

He had been knitting when the first pain started. As his knitting needles clacked against each-other, he winced and touched his belly but thought nothing of it. The pain had vanished as quickly as it had appeared so he’d be fine. Plus, it would just blend in with the rest of the pain he felt everyday of his life.

‘Must of bruised my ectostomach during the fight with Ink a few days ago. It’ll go soon.’ He thought to himself as he continued knitting the blanket he was making. He had an obsession for knitting blankets recently and had currently made 18 of them; all in different colours and designs. He soon finished the pastel teal one he had done and smiled, folding it up and putting it in the growing pile. 

He didn’t know who he was gonna give these to. Maybe the Chara’ s and frisk’s? Yeah, that would be a good gift for them or if not, he’d make them ones later.

“They’re coming along nicely.” He thought as he got up and decided to steal some chocolate. He opened a portal to see Red cooking whilst his and Classic’s son - Sirius- sat in a high chair babbling. He quietly took a bar which he shoved into his mouth and began eating

Sirius looked at him curiously. Who was this cool looking monster? Error smiled and waved before closing the portal. He quickly opened another; undernovela starting to play. ‘Ow!! What the hell?!’ Error thought as another stomach cramp racked his stomach again but this time it was a bit stronger than the last.

Pulling his top up, he looked at his royal blue ectobelly. The flesh had old scars and he had a six pack. He checked around. No bruising. ‘It’ll go soon. How odd...’

He watched a few hours of the AU, enjoying it but the pains came and went. It got worse and worse until it was how they were now; crippling and every two minutes. He curled up, holding his stomach as he sobbed. This was agony!

“Please!! Someone, make this stop!” He sobbed in agony as the voices laughed at his pain and taunted him. Poor destiny could only watch her child in pain. His destiny had yet to change yet so she couldn’t intervene just yet but I’m a few minutes she’d be able to and then she’d be able to give her child a better future. She felt it.

“Soon my child, just s little longer.’ She said. Destiny didnt know what was gonna happen so she watched as Error gave out a weak cry as liquid gushed out his forming ectopussy. His body was getting ready for whatever was happening. As Error had no idea what was happening, his fear got worse and did his crying.

Error wanted this to stop! It hurt! He had already thrown up loads of magic due to the pain but he couldn’t even find the strength to do that anymore.

He removed his shorts to see what was going on, the wet shorts hitting the floor with a wet squelch. There was a cute pussy with that throbbed with angony! “What’s going on?!” He sobbed and screamed in pain as a pain forced his muscles and body to start pushing something out of him. 

Destinys eyes widened as she watched. No way....he couldn’t be!

He writhed and screamed, clawing at thin air as the pain continued.

He pushed with the pain which made it a bit bareable. His soul shook with fear. This wasn’t normal!! Error groaned as a burning pain erupted down below as whatever was inside him was coming out of him.

So with a final push and scream, whatever it was slid out his body before all was numb and fuzzy. The pain was gone and exhaustion took over for the first time in millennia’s, so everything felt as if he was under water. Everything felt so far away and he was so tired. 

‘I need to see what it is. I need know and understand why I went through so much pain.’ He through hazily. Managing to sit up, he got on his knees; wincing as his still summoned pussy throbbed. 

He looked down to see and understand what was going on. What he saw made his heart stop and eyes widen in shock. “No way!” He mumbled in utter disbelief.

There in a puddle of purple fluid and blood was a very tiny skeleton baby covered in blood and fluids as they proceeded to scream and kick their very tiny arms and legs about. “A....baby? I had a baby in me?!” He said in shock as he picked the infant up gently and held them close to his clothed chest.

His shaggy clothes were soaked in sweat. How?! How did his body even do this and how could it even do this?! He knew many things but this was NOT one of them!

With the battles he went through and the injuries to his stomach, he could have killed the infant or hurt the infant. What if the infant was. Hurt, what if the child died now due to him, what—?!

He slowly took a deep breath. He needed a rational mind to figure out what was going on; not panicking. He calmed down and looked at the baby. No injuries, soul and magic string. The baby was fine and perfectly healthy. 

The baby had grey boned with purple and gold fingers and toes. It’s tear stains were bright navy with little yellow stars round the eye sockets. Its small soul was gold and purple. JUSTICE and PERSEVERANCE. A good Combo in Errors opinion. Slowly the baby opened beautiful starry gold eyes. 

Error knew those eyes. Only two people he knew had eyes like that that, that when combined made the eyes he stared into. “No way...outer and dream?!” He said in shock as he realised who else the baby looked like.

Error was now a mother and he had no idea what to do. He didn’t even know how he became a mother anyway! Destiny smiled at their Grandson. He was such a cutie!! She was shocked at the birth of the infant but this was good! Children helped people change for the better and to heal. His destiny had changed! ‘Now I can act.’ She thought as she began her plan.


	2. Empathy, please Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error goes to Empathy for help and Destiny begins to weave his new destiny whilst trying to figure out what happened and how no one bar her had remembered what had happened.

Error stared at his newly born child and his soul swelled with a love so strong it scared him. 'What am I gonna do? I have nothing here to offer him bar an endless white void! I don't have clothes, nappies, bottles or anything at all. what am I gonna do?' he thought in panic as he wrapped the newborn up in his jacket. The baby gave silent cooes and he looked up at his mother in awe and innocence. The innocent wide eyes made Error suddenly forget about his panic and smiled, holding the tiny hand within his own. "Hello little one, I'm your mama." he said, nuzzling the infant. He was aware he must look like an idiot to everyone around him if anyone saw him but he was happy. "You're so beautiful with those sparkly eyes of yours; just like your papas. They don't know about you yet; heck I didn't even know and yet you're here with me. you're so small and fragile i'm scared I'm gonna hurt you." he said to the infant, tearing up as the little skeleton grabbed his finger in a tight grip and gave a smile. "I love you so much already. I swear i'm gonna protect you from Fate and Inky and all of the people who will want to hurt you. I will never ever let anyone take you away from me." He vowed.

if anyone tried to take his child away from him, they we're gonna have a very very bad time.

"But first I need help. we can't stay here, there is nothing here for you." using what little weak magic he had, he teleported to the one place he knew Empathy would be; CrystalHeartTale. Empathy never used to be called Empathy, she used to be called Erin Williams but a flaw in her code gave her inhuman powers and abilities. This caused her to be in a empty space much like the anti-void but much, much smaller. Erin soon realised she could do magic and using her creation magic, she created her own AU she named CrystalHeartTale. it was name this due to the massive tree hidden in a hidden cove. In this hidden cove -hidden by a magic crystal tree forest- was a huge waterfall and a long stretch of ground that extended into the pool, before the waterfall. There in the centre of the platform was a huge chunk of land where a massive tree stood. The tree was about 52,500 cubic feet in volume and 115.66 m in height so when people stood at its base, they were very tiny. The leaves were crystals that were rainbow in colour and glowed brightly with an ethereal light. Closed crystal flower buds of different crystals sat amongst the leaves. There was a flower for everyone monster that visited and lived in the AU and when it opened, a crystal heart would appear and fly to the monster.

This gave them a crystal form and new powers but they only got them if they did good. Erin -who renamned herself Empathy for the fact she was very empathetic to every monster bar very few- was the creator and guardian of the tree. As long as she was alive and healthy the tree and AU would thrive as would its inhabitants. They two met when he went to destroy the AU but she stopped him and talked him off of doing so. She saw the side the others refused to see and welcomed him with open arms. Error knew he couldn't stay due to his job of keeping the balance but he visited from time to time, the inhabitants loving his visits and holding no ill will towards him. He was even there for hers and Protections wedding a year or so ago. He was the best man along with Lazulite. Lazulite was the Sans of that universe. He was called Lazulite because of the crystal he represented and his magic was based off.

The AU had different principles which Error loved. The monsters could grow crystals on the land and they glow. The more crystal grown, the strong the ATK, DEF and HP. If the crystals stopped glowing and began flaking away, the caster of the magic had died or was dying. Sans of the AU was the younger brother, Papyrus -or Ruby as he was known as- was the older brother. They were like his younger brothers and the three had fun together when they all met up. (This is the AU I made but never posted about. Let me know if you want to know more about it.) Error looked around. The palace thrown room. Asgore of the universe smiled. he was the king still and Toriel his Queen. "Hello Error, how could I help?" He asked kindly, smiling softly.

Error smiled at the king and said “please can you get Empathy for me. I need her help.” Asgore looked at him and noticed the bundle in his arms. “You have a baby too?” He asked sitting before him and looking at the small baby that looked at the king in awe. “Congratulations!” He said happily. Error flushed in embarrassment and said “Thank you Asgore but can you get Empathy please? I’m not good at raising a kid and need her help.” He nodded as usher off quickly to get Empathy who was in her bedroom. 

Empathy lived in the castle with them and helped around with the kingdom. Asgore opened the door an walked in. “Empathy, Error is Here. He’s got a newborn with him, his newborn.” Empathy turned and looked at him and smiled softly. Her friend had returned. “Of course. I’m coming.” She said leaving her desk and walking after him to the throne room. Error sat there, cuddling his infant close to his chest and smiled, too busy admiring the baby he carried and birthed. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered softly. 

Empathy smiled happily, looking at the bundle that her friend held. He was so cute and so small. Empathy had waist length light brown hair that faded to pastel rainbow. Her pale skin stood up, rainbow colored eyes showing happiness. She wore an off the shoulder, long sleeved pastel pink dress as very big crystal rainbow fairy wings displayed fully from her back. “Hello again Error.” She said making him look up and smile tiredly. “Empathy, please help me. I’ve had a child and don’t know what to do. I figured as you have had as child and are expecting another you could help me.”

Empathy giggled, rubbing her swollen belly. “Of course Error.” She used magic to pick him and the baby up. The two floated closer to her. She got a good look at the newborn and rubbed his cheek with her finger. “Such a cutie.” She giggled happily and took him to her room.

Her room consisted of pale white walls decorated in pictures taken from over the years, a huge arch window that lead to a balcony; framed by silvery grey curtains. She had a huge tv standing upon a brown tv stand with a DVD player and tv box. She had a huge book case, a wardrobe made of mahogany wood, a desk with her reports and works and a huge four poster queen sized bed covered in loads of fluffy pillows and soft blue covers and sheets. The roof was windows, allowing the other to look upwards to see the sky, the only bit that could see the surface. She laid the exhausted skeleton monster on the bed and smiled as a small four year old ran in.

The four had pale skin like herself and her rainbow eyes but freckles and shoulder length hair that went from deep purple and faded to lilac. She had small grey horns and small lilac dragon wings and tail. Her soft yellow and pink princess dress framed her as she was picked up and put on the bed. “Seraphia, Uncle Error is here. Be careful, he had a baby.” Empathy sweetly told her daughter. 

Seraphia nodded and turned to Error. “Hewwo, uncle Ewwow.”she was like her mother; a kind hearted girl. Her other mama was doing something right now so it was good to do something. The four year old looked at the baby and smiled. “cousin?” She asked gently, holding the infants hand. Error smiled and kissed his nieces forehead. They had all agreed shed be his niece. “Yes hun, he’s your baby cousin. Be gentle.” He said smiling as the toddler kissed the baby’s cheek getting cooed and babbles in return.

“Cute!” She giggled. Error turned to Erin who propped him against the pillows. “How may i help?” She asked sweetly, brushing her daughters hair. “I have nothing for a baby, hell i don’t know how to raise one. I don’t know what to do and I’m worried I’m gonna mess this all up.” He said frowning. Erin said “Than me, Asgore, Toriel and Protection will help you. We have all the stuff needed for taking care of a baby. Now know there is no manual on raising a baby, its a learning curve for you however i can give you some tips.” She said softly as Seraphia began playing with her hair. 

Error looked at the smile he got from the fairy and smiled in relief. “Thank you Empathy. D-do you think i could stay here. The antivoid is no place for a baby.” He said hesitantly. Empathy laughed. “Hun, of course you can stay here. We’ve always told you, you can. You and your son are welcomed here and always welcomed here.”

Error teared up happily. He was very lucky to have a friend like her and Blueberry who he hadn’t seen in ages. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He said happily. The baby cooed and babbled, looking around the room with huge eyes. This room was very pretty! Seraphia turned to Error. “Is name?” She asked, giving her finger to the tiny skeleton who gripped it.

“I haven’t thought of a name.” Error confessed. “Hmmm, what is a good name for this little one?” He asked himself looking at the newborn. He looked into the bright starry eyes and said “HIs name is Osiris.” Empathy smiled. “Thats a great name.”

Destiny smiled as she weaved errors strings of destiny into what she wanted. She wanted her child to have a great life now, raising his son; her grandson. Osiris was so sweet and small, she’d protect him and Error however she could! Suddenly, a thought hit her. How is it Error, Dream and Outer didn’t remember claiming Error during his heat? It dawned on her.

It was fate. Fate had erased their memories!


	3. Happy birthday Error!

It is our favorite glitchy skeletons birthday today! I still find it funny that his birthday is 4/04. CQ sure knows how to make great puns don’t she? Yes, it can be weird celebrating an Undertale Characters birthday to some but I like celebrating it. ^^. Anyway, happy birthday to Error sans, our beloved homocidal skeleton!


	4. Authors note

Heya guys. Due to the light of personal matters -that I will not reveal - I am mentally exhausted and mentally drained and strained so I’m going to rest for a while. I’ve got a lot to do next Sunday as it’s my 18th birthday but till then I really wanna rest from planning future chapters and character designing. I hope you understand. Until I return, have a good day/night, ok?

Loverofyaoi22.


	5. Why I needed a break and update so sparsely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning; contains themes of self harm and depression so if you’re easily triggered or offended, please do not read this. ‘This is to explain why I had a break and why I update so sparsely.

Hello fellow readers. Thank you for reading this book and all my others, the kudos’ and the comments. I love reading them. Now, I’m sorry I needed a break but something last week made my mental health spiral out of control but I’ve been having server mental health problems for a year now and this made it worse. Now, if anyone who follows me on wattpad should know I hate self harm. Loath it till the fact that I can have meltdowns/panic attacks it gets that bad. Now, a friend -for which I will not name- came down for the week. Well, something happened and they ended up going outside my house where I live and well, you can only guess what they did. I had three meltdowns in a row that day and I blamed myself so fucking much. I was so mentally drained; my body ached and was so tired as was my mind. I have been trying to help many of my friends like this but it never seemed to do any help. It seemed I can’t outrun it no matter where I go. The break was so my mind and body could recover. Now, I have autism so when I severely don’t like something, I shut down and a meltdown/panic attack ensues. This also stems from being used as a local therapist for my friends who dumped it on my shoulders on wattpad which is why I left in the first place. Now, i’m Not saying I hate them; that is not what I’m saying. What I’m saying is, is that I cannot take having people dump those feelings onto me when I can hardly understand my own due to my autism.

Make sense?

As i’m Autistic, understanding how I feel is super hard, so trying to help people with their depression and that was too much. So I will say this now, my Own mental health issues stemmed from what happened and server bullying at school. When this happens, I have to walk away as guilty as I feel but i go through enough at school and in my own head. I mean, my body is still recovering from last year. Last year at the beginning of the year, I was almost hospitalised because I was trying to make everyone happy, I took on too many people’s problems instead of taking care of myself. Even now, I haven’t recovered. This is also why I don’t update a lot too. Some days are bad, some days are meh, some days are good. That’s why I needed a break and my updates are so slow. I hope you all understand. I also wanted to explain why I don’t update as frequently as many have asked. School is also a major factor in why. 

I have recovered from last week and I feel much better. Thank you for being so patient with me. And I will update soon, don’t worry. ^^ I just hope you all understand why I needed a break and everything I have been through that causes the very sporadic updates.


End file.
